The use of mobile internet protocol (MIP) in the design of present and future wireless communication systems is becoming more prevalent. Thus, devices and/or techniques that enhance the scalability of MIP are both useful and desirable. For example, in networks where APs/BSs (access points/base stations) are connected by a switched Ethernet to a MIP foreign agent (FA), current techniques involve the sending of a MIP registration request to the home agent (HA) each time a mobile moves between BS/APs, even when it is between BS/APs on the same switched Ethernet under the same FA. In addition, to perform data path redirection in this manner, mobiles need to be MIP-capable, Ethernet-capable and/or address resolution protocol (ARP)-capable. This may also lead to excessive signaling from mobiles over the wireless interface to the APs/BSs and increase the latency of the data path redirection. Limitations, such as these and others, limit the extent to which network designers can extend the use of MIP in communication systems.
Specific embodiments of the present invention are disclosed below with reference to FIGS. 1-4. Both the description and the illustrations have been drafted with the intent to enhance understanding. For example, the dimensions of some of the figure elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements, and well-known elements that are beneficial or even necessary to a commercially successful implementation may not be depicted so that a less obstructed and a more clear presentation of embodiments may be achieved. In addition, although the signaling flow diagrams above are described and shown with reference to specific signaling exchanged in a specific order, some of the signaling may be omitted or some of the signaling may be combined, sub-divided, or reordered without departing from the scope of the claims. Thus, unless specifically indicated, the order and grouping of the signaling depicted is not a limitation of other embodiments that may lie within the scope of the claims.
Simplicity and clarity in both illustration and description are sought to effectively enable a person of skill in the art to make, use, and best practice the present invention in view of what is already known in the art. One of skill in the art will appreciate that various modifications and changes may be made to the specific embodiments described below without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Thus, the specification and drawings are to be regarded as illustrative and exemplary rather than restrictive or all-encompassing, and all such modifications to the specific embodiments described below are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention.